Ya no soy la misma
by bellavampirezza
Summary: "los de mi especie no distremos con mucha facilidad" escuchaba Bella en su mente despues de que Edward la abandono, asi que decide viajar a volterra para que la conviertan y asi olvidar con mayor facilidad a Edward, pero lo que Bella no sabe es que.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta nueva historia lleva dias rondandome en la cabeza! y pues aqui esta el prologo! ja!**

* * *

**Sumary **

"los de nuestra especie no distremos con mucha facilidad" escuchaba Bella en su mente despues de que Edward la abandono, asi que decide viajar a volterra para que la conviertan y asi olvidar con mayor facilidad a Edward, pero lo que Bella no sabe es que los vulturi ya la esperaban.

- ella es la pieza escencial para destruir a los Cullen - dijo Cayo

-Si hermano pero ¿Como hacemos para que los odie?

-Entrando en su mente hermano...

* * *

**Prologo**

Entonces la vi bajar, pero esta no era mi Bella tenia los ojos escarlata su expresión era fría dura sin emoción alguna

-Isabella, _mi _Isabella – dijo Aro haciendo notar que era suya – El joven Cullen te vino a buscar

- Señor, no quiero ver al joven – dijo Bella sin voltear a verme sentí un dolor en mi inmóvil corazón

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo- y la tome del brazo, Bella volteo a verme y me dedico una mueca de desprecio

-¿Disculpe? Si quiere conservar su brazo, será mejor que me suelte – Por dios ¿Qué le habían hecho?

-Bella, ¿Qué te han hecho?- Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Quiénes _Sr Cullen_? – escupió mi apellido

-Ellos – le dije y mire a Alec y Aro

-La única culpable de esto es la familia Cullen, su familia, ahora le suplico que se vaya

-No Bella, de aquí no me voy sin ti, te amo, y sé que tú me amas a mi

-No Edward, te equivocas ella me ama a mi – Alec se acerco y tomo a Bella por la cintura y la beso en los labios

-Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar? – le pregunte, en mi voz no había mas que agonía

-Nada me hizo cambiar, este es mi mundo, estaba destinada a ser una Vulturi y le suplico que no me llame Bella, soy Isabella Vulturi y estoy feliz de serlo

-Bella tu siempre quisiste ser una Cullen – le dije pero más bien pareció una suplica

-No se equivoque, los Cullen solo fueron un instrumento para llegar a mi verdadera familia los Vulturi, y por mas odio que sienta hacia usted y su despreciable familia debo de agradecerles por meterme a este mundo

-Bella, por favor recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos – le suplique

-¿Qué quiere que recuerde? ¿El dia que usted y el que se dice llamar su padre masacraron a mi familia? De no haber sido por la intervención de _"Mi familia" _ahorita estaría en una tumba o peor aun seria una de ustedes

-¿De que hablas? – y en ese momento vi el recuerdo en la mente de Bella, ese era Carlisle conmigo a su lado matando a Charlie y René ¿pero como? Y entonces Aro me regalo un recuerdo, Bella humana llegando de la mano de Gianna la ex recepcionista, hoy pareja de Félix, implorando ser convertida ¿Pero como demonios llego ese recuerdo a la mente de Bella?

-Ya lo ha visto en mi mente, y si no quiere que olvide lo que soy y cobre venganza de mi propia mano váyase

-No, Bella todo esto es una trampa

-Isabella – intervino Aro – Calma hermosa criatura, todo llega a su tiempo, todo, Edward si nos disculpas es hora de la cena

-Bella, no me puedo ir sin ti – me acerque pero en ese instante todo paso muy rápido, Félix abalanzándose sobre mí, Demetri tonándome por el cuello y ambos sacándome a la fuerza, alejándome de lo único que me podía mantener con vida "_Bella" _

* * *

**bueno esto es solo el prologo en el sig capi entenderan un poco mas, este fanfiic sera corto no lo alargare mucho!**

**Espero rewies si no que chiste tiene escribir? ya saben acepto tomatasos y rosas! **

**bueno besos**

**Bellavampirezza**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui esta el cap 1 la verdad esta muy corto! pero tengo mucha tarea! jajaja creo q m arriesgare un poco y comenzare con el segundo a ver si lo logro subir hoy y que pasa mañana! bueno aqui se los dejo **

* * *

Bella pov

-Vamos a dar un paseo- propuso Edward con voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano

No conteste. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar pero rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. Esto andaba mal, pero muy mal. Repitió una voz dentro de mi cabeza

El no espero respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio que lindaba con el bosque. Lo seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligue a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas entonces ¿Por qué me inundaba el pánico?

Solo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero y todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo

Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miro con expresión impasible

-Está bien hablemos – dije y sonó mas valiente de lo que me sentía.

Inspiro profundamente.

-Bella, nos vamos.

Yo también inspire profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo.

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Eso no me lo esperaba, se suponía que Edward y yo nos alejaríamos de todo, solo él y yo juntos…

-Cuando dices nosotros… - susurre

-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas la sacudí varias veces intentando entender lo que me acaba de decir, el espero sin mostrar signos de impaciencia. Después de varios minutos pude volver a hablar.

-De acuerdo – dije lo mas tranquila que pude – voy contigo

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos... no es apropiado para ti

-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estés.

-No te convengo, Bella.

-No seas ridículo- quise sonar enojada, pero mi voz se quebraba- Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida

-Mi mundo no es para ti – repuso con tristeza y un click sonó en mi mente, todo esto era por lo que paso con Jasper

-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

-Tienes razón – concedió el -. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar

-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…

-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti , me interrumpió para rectificarme

-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? – grite furiosa mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mi – Carlisle me hablo de eso y no me importa, Edward, ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma sin ti no la quiero ¡Ya es tuya!

Respiro hondo una vez más y clavo la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios.

Cuando levanto los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho mas duros, como si el oro liquido se hubiera congelado y vuelto solido.

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes – pronuncio las palabras de forma concisa y sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa breve durante la cual repetí esas palabras para mis adentros varias veces, sopesándolas para encontrar la realidad oculta detrás de ellas.

-¿Lo que estas tratando de decirme, es que ya no me quieres? – dije esas palabras de la forma mas valiente que me salio, tratando de que sonaran carentes de emocion, aunque dentro de mi todo se estaba colapsando

-No.

Lo mire, la verdad estaba cayendo sobre mi, el nunca me amo, fui la mascota de los Cullen, me imagine cuantas veces se habían burlado de la inocente chiquilla que en verdad creía que Edward la podía querer.

-Bueno esto lo cambia todo, ¿pero porque Edward? Porque me utilizaste tanto tiempo, si tan solo querías matarme, te hubieras limitado a hacerlo el mismo dia que me conociste, me hubieras ahorrado el dolor interno que ahora siento – el me miro con repulsión pero no tenia claro si era hacia mi o hacia lo que había dicho.

-Bella, en cierto modo te he querido por supuesto, de verdad te tome cariño, pero ya me canse de intentar se lo que no soy. No soy humano – me miro de nuevo; ahora sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas – He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos

-Tienes razón Edward, no puedes fingir ser humano, cuando no eres capaz de serlo sin lastimar a los demás, Edward yo por ti fui capaz de hacer tantas cosas aun lo soy pero esta vez si llegaste demasiado lejos – le dije, sentía como un nuevo sentimiento se empezaba a formar en mi pecho, un sentimiento desconocido para mi, ahora sentía _odio, _y no odio hacia el, odio hacia mi por haberlo obligado a ser algo que nunca seria.

-No me convienes, Bella – invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y eso solo provoco que el nuevo sentimiento en mi pecho creciera aun mas

-Tal vez tengas razón, soy una criatura egoísta e ingenua, fui una estúpida cuando me enamore de ti, cuando decidi que no me importaba que fueras un vampiro, que aun así te amaría, todo fue un error, yo fui un error en tu vida, pero tienes toda la eternidad para remediarlo, si te vas a ir hazlo de una vez

-Me iré, pero necesito que me hagas una promesa a cambio yo te hare una- espero mi respuesta

-Te escucho – dije ahogando un sollozo

- No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido – me ordeno de modo distante – sabes a lo que me refiero

-¿Por quien haría algo estúpido? ¿por ti? – dije y las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos

-Me refería a Charlie el te necesita – sus voz apenas fue un susurro

-El ya esta grande se puede cuidar solo, dime ¿que hare con tantos recuerdos? – su expresión se descompuso y en sus ojos pude leer dolor ¿dolor porque? Al fin se estaba desasiendo de mi

-Bueno, te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto – la firmeza con la que dijo todo esto me tomo por sorpresa, saber que no lo volvería a ver dolía como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón, – Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera. Será como si nunca hubiera existido, para mi será fácil,los de mi especie se distraen con mucha facilidad

-Eso me parece justo, por favor Edward, dile a Alice que a pesar de todo siempre la quise y que es mi mejor amiga, pero por favor no vean mi futuro –"Alice" mi única y verdadera amiga – creo que será fácil para ustedes.

-Si, creo que te lo debemos, bueno creo que es todo, no te volveremos a molestar, creo que una ruptura limpia sera mejor para ti – y en ese momento resonó en mi mente la voz del doctor del hospital de Phoenix, la primavera pasada, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: "Es una fractura limpia, como puedes ver". Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo. "Eso es genial, asi sanara antes y con mas facilidad"

-Lo mejor para mi seria que hubieras logrado amarme, adiós Edward se que tu no me amaste pero yo a ti si, siempre te amare- y mas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas

-Adiós, Bella, cuídate mucho – sentí su frio aliento en mi frente, no podía dejar que me tocara, mi débil corazón no lo resistiría asi que me aparte bruscamente de el

-Adiós Edward – di media vuelta y camine hasta la casa de Charlie, pero un vez mas mi equilibrio fallo y tropecé, antes de caer sentí unas manos heladas en mi cintura – Edward, suéltame por favor, que mas da si me caigo hoy o mañana, de todas formas tu ya no estarás para levantarme– retiro sus frías manos y mi piel quemaba por la falta de su contacto

-Lo siento Bella, pero es lo mejor – dijo y sus palabras abrieron aun mas el hueco en mi pecho

-¿Lo mejor para quien Edward? Porque para mi no es lo mejor – las lagrimas salieron sin control de mis ojos pero esta vez no me detuve.

Y segui caminando, una vez dentro de la casa de Charlie, deje que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos me sentía vacia sin sentimientos sin nada por lo cual vivir ¿Y ahora que seguía en mi vida? ¿Cómo rayos iba a sobrevivir?...

* * *

**bueno este es apenas el comienzo apenas Edward la dejo etc...! en el siguiente ya comenzara lo bueno! como les dije no creo que sea muy largo! o bueno ustedes ayudenme a ver como quieren que sea! diganme le meto lemmon o no? dejen sus opiniones! bueno dejen rewies para que sigan alimentando mi inspiracion! bueno besos nos leemos**

**Bellavampirezza **


	3. Chapter 3

**_bueno un capii nuevo! jajaja voy super rapido pero me gusta mucho escribir! este capi es importante ya veran porque! jejejeje bueno ya empece el capi 3 a mas tardar lo subo el sabadp! pero dejenme rewies para q m inspire! jajaja antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a Eduardo! jajaja grax x las ideas than locas y geniales! te qiero!_**

**_jejejejeje bueno lean y dejen rewies de que les parecio vale?_**

_

* * *

_

Bella pov:

"_Ya no me quieres"_

"_no"_

Esas simples palabras resonaban en mi mente, martillando cada neurona, cada partícula de mi ser, mientras ríos de lagrimas salían de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas.

¿Qué sería de mi ahora?

Habían pasado dos días de la partida de Edward, dos días en los que no había salido de mi habitación, no había hablado con Charlie, ni si quiera había comido, solo podía estar en un rincón, abrazada al recuerdo de Edward, sufriendo una agonía silenciosa.

Cuantas promesas rotas, cuantas ilusiones desperdiciadas, toda una vida se había ido con Edward, el problema era que era mi vida la que se había llevado.

"_Los de mi especie nos distraemos con mucha facilidad"_ me repetía una y otra vez, como si eso tuviera un significado oculto.

"_Los de mi especie" "los de nuestra especie"_ me susurre y una pregunta se formulo en mi mente

¿Si fuera como el todo esto seria menos doloroso? ¿Lo olvidaría mas rápido?

Sabia la respuesta a ambas respuestas, si con todas las distracciones seria menos doloroso. Pero no lo olvidaría mas rápido, nunca lo olvidaría, ni como humana ni como vampira, siempre llevaría a Edward grabado en cada poro de mi piel.

"_has que sea menos doloroso"_ me decía mi mente.

Sabia por Alice que necesitaba de la ponzoña de un vampiro para ser transformada, pero los únicos vampiros que conocía eran los Cullen y ellos se habían ido, entonces recordé una conversación que había tenido con Edward.

"_Los Vulturi son una familia muy antigua de vampiros, son algo asi como la realeza en mi mundo, ellos son los encargados de cumplir la ley_

_-¿Los vampiros tienen leyes?- pregunte curiosa_

_-Solo una, guarda el secreto, por eso cuando James te secuestro mi mente ideaba un plan de emergencia, debía ir a Volterra"_

En ese momento sonaba como si me amara, volví a sollozar y me concentre en lo que me importaba. Los Vulturi, debía ir con ellos, corrí hacia mi destartalado computador y lo encendí, mientras terminaba de encenderse rebusque debajo de mi cama y saque mi viejo calcetín, donde tenía mi fondo universitario, tenia lo suficiente para un viaje sin regreso.

Regrese al computador y abrí el buscador, tecle Volterra y se desplegaron varias páginas, pero la que llamo mi atención fue _"Volterra Expulsión de vampiros hace mas de 1500 años por el padre Marcos" _que inocentes podíamos llegar a ser los humanos, Salí de esa página y busque en una aerolínea, "_Italia"_ ahí es a donde tenía que ir…

Tenia que hacer varias escalas, pero sabia que todo lo valía, si con esto si calmaba el inmenso dolor que sentía en mi pecho lo haría con gusto, agradecería a René por a verme obligado a sacar mi pasaporte.

"René Charlie" ¿Qué les diría? ¿Podrían soportar el abandono de su única hija? René tenia a Phil Pero ¿y Charlie? Entonces me dije que tenia que ser egoísta, Charlie es fuerte se repondrá, y pensando de forma egoísta reserve el boleto de avión a nombre de Elizabeth Masen, no podía reservar a mi nombre, tenía que ser precavida por si Charlie me buscaba, el nunca sospecharía que soy Elizabeth Masen, la madre difunta de Edward.

Edward, su nombre hacia que los bordes del hueco en mi pecho ardieran de una forma asfixiante, el vuelo salía 11:50 pero tenia que irme mucho antes para no encontrarme con Charlie.

Suspire, mi vida había cambiado ¡tanto! Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar, tenia que arreglar todo para irme.

Comencé a arreglar mis cosas, ni si quiera era consciente de lo que metía en mi maleta, solo fui consciente de el álbum fotográfico que sostenía entre mis manos, muy lentamente lo abrí y en la primera hoja estaba Edward, un Edward radiante con esa hermosa chispa de felicidad en sus ojos, sus ojos… esos ojos que me hipnotizaban, con una sola mirada de esos bellos ojos la simetría del universo cobraba sentido para mi, mire de nuevo la foto, no cavia duda que un siglo de vida te hace un buen mentiroso, porque en esos hermoso ojos leía amor, felicidad, leía todo lo que el me había negado hace apenas 48 horas, tenia que salir de esta casa cuanto antes, tome mi bolso de mano meti el dinero y mi pasaporte.

Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude fui hacia la cocina y tome una hoja y una pluma y asi comencé a escribir:

"_Papa espero que logres perdonarme por dejarte, por huir como una cobarde, pero no puedo, son tantos los recuerdos, debería de ser valiente de enfrentarme a mi realidad, pero no puedo, después de todo soy una simple humana, creo que ese siempre fue el problema. Quiero que sepas que siempre que estuve aquí contigo fui feliz, pero esto me traspasa, no quiero que mi tristeza te llegue a ti también, por favor no me busques estoy bien, pero me tengo que alejar de todo lo que me recuerde a él._

_Siempre te recordare a ti y a mama, los quiero con todo mi amor Bella_

Me seque las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y le deje la nota sobre la mesa, mi vida era miserable, pero que mas podía pedir, estar con Edward había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y no me podía quejar de que esto hubiera terminado asi. Y menos se lo podía recriminar a Edward, el intento amarme pero no funciono, pero ese pensamiento me hacía mucho daño.

¡Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para el…!

Tome mi maleta, mi impermeable y las llaves de mi camioneta salí y cerré la puerta, subí la maleta a la camioneta y me gire para ver por última vez mi casa, sollozando sin control subí a la camioneta y junte mis rodillas con mi pecho, cuantas cosas dejaba atrás, a mis padres a mis amigos todo lo dejaba que egoísta era, pero no era momento para arrepentirme, ya todo estaba hecho, una vez que me tranquilice encendí la camioneta y di marcha, me quedaba mucho camino por delante.

Todo el camino me la pase pensando en Charlie y en René, nunca me había dado cuenta que tenia muy pocas personas las cuales me importaban de verdad, había centrado toda mi atención en Edward, mi universo giraba en torno a el y me había alejado de mis amigos de Ángela, Mike, Eric, Ben, en mi mundo solo existía una sola persona… Edward, por el era por lo que hacia esto solo por no sufrir mas por el.

El camino se me hizo eterno, pero ya había llegado me estacione y baje todas mis cosas, entre ellas el disco que Edward me había dado junto con su foto, mire por ultima vez mi camioneta, y después de suspirar me encamine al aeropuerto, Forks me traía tantos recuerdos, hubiera preferido que Edward me matara el dia que me conoció, que en esa clase de biología se hubiera limitado a tomar mi vida, hubiera preferido mil veces eso a sentir el dolor interno que sentía, me sentía como una muñeca de trapo, vacía, sin nada por lo cual vivir.

Llegue y me registre, pedí el boleto a nombre de "Elizabeth Masen" deje mi equipaje aun faltaban 2 horas para abordar , me senté en la sala de espera, no tenía nada más que hacer saque mi reproductor de CD y puse el de Edward, mi nana, mi hermosa nana, no se en que momento me dormi, pero cuando desperté mi vuelo ya estaba abordando tome mi bolso y me encamine hacia el pasillo de abordaje, les entregue mi boleto a las aeromozas y antes de abordar me gire para despedirme de Forks, y de mi vida como humana… me esperaban tantas cosas y ninguna seria fácil pero lo lograría, tenia que lograrlo.

Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Aire...  
Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Agua...  
Me Encantaría Quererte Un Poco Menos.  
Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Ti.

Pero No Puedo, Siento Que Muero,  
Me Estoy Ahogando Sin Tu Amor.

Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Aire.  
Cómo Quisiera Calmar Mi Aflicción.  
Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Agua.  
Me Encantaría Robar Tu Corazón.

¿cómo Pudiera Un Pez Nadar Sin Agua?  
¿cómo Pudiera Un Ave Volar Sin Alas?  
¿cómo Pudiera La Flor Crecer Sin Tierra?  
Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Ti. Oh No

Pero No Puedo, Siento Que Muero,  
Me Estoy Ahogando Sin Tu Amor.

Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Aire.  
Cómo Quisiera Calmar Mi Aflicción.  
Cómo Quisiera Poder Vivir Sin Agua.  
Me Encantaría Robar Tu Corazón.

Cómo Quisiera Lanzarte Al Olvido.  
Cómo Quisiera Guardarte En Un Cajón.  
Cómo Quisiera Borrarte De Un Soplido.  
Me Encantaría Matar Esta Canción.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejenme rewies y pense lo de el lemmon y lo de que sea mas largo! y pues creo q si habra lemmon y d q sea mas largo depende d ustedes! jejeje y de sus rewies! jejejeje asi que diganme sus opiniones estoy abierta para todo! y sii qiieren un capii especial o dedicado tambien diganme y lo tendran!**

**bueno todo por hoy nos leemos! espero q mañana si no el zabado! cuidense besos y espero rewies **

**Bellavampirezza**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui stha el pov alice q pidieron! perdon x tardarm tantho pro tenia mucha tarea y estaba en examenes! perdon! juro que mañana actualizare d nuevo!**

* * *

Alice pov

Estaba de un lado a otro recogiendo todo lo que quedo de la desastrosa fiesta de Bella estaba muy entretenida viendo el futuro mas cercano pero todo era muy confuso, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio el futuro era seguro:

"-_Bella, nos vamos._

¿Se iban? ¿A dónde demonios iban?

_-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…_

_-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

¿Todos íbamos nosotros? Esto no me gustaba nada

_-Cuando dices nosotros… - susurre _

_-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia " _

En ese momento se termino la visión ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Edward Cullen baja en preciso instante –grite, sabiendo que había leído mi mente y que además podía haberme escuchado aunque hubiera susurrado, escuche el soplo del viento que provoco su carrera y en menos de 15 segundos estaba frente a mi –me puedes decir ¿Qué significa lo que vi?

Para cuando dije esas palabras ya estábamos rodeados por Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? Creo es demasiado claro, nos vamos – dijo y sus ojos estaban negros

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Esme y yo ignore su pregunta

-¿Y Bella? ¿Qué pasara con Bella?

-Ella se queda

-Edward ¿Qué acaso no la conoces? Tu no le puedes hacer eso, ella te ama, sabes que si tu te vas su mundo se vendrá abajo, intentara mil cosas para acabar con su vida

-Eso no sucederá Alice, no la volveremos a ver, saldremos completamente de su vida, además es lo mejor, nuestro mundo es muy peligroso para ella, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Sabes que hay otra solución para que estén juntos por la eternidad

-No Alice, eso jamás lo hare, no condenare a Bella a esta vida, no le robare su alma

-Y así te estas condenando tu, Edward ustedes no pueden vivir lejos del otro, además Bella no dejara que te vayas

-Si Alice, lo se, por eso recurriré al recurso mas bajo que tengo, le diré que ya no la amo, se que será difícil convencerla pero es lo último que me queda.

-Edward, yo no he convivido mucho con Bella por circunstancias que ahora esta demás decir, pero le he tomado cariño, es como mi hermana – intervino Emmett en un tono que me sorprendió, demasiado serio y preocupado – y no quiero que sufra, no quiero que sufran, tu eres todo para ella, así como ella es todo para ti, ¿Crees que con desaparecer, con huir arreglaras algo? Eso solo los destruirá a ambos

-Se que al principio será difícil, pero el tiempo la ayudara, con el tiempo retomara su antigua vida, podrá llegar a amar y en cuanto a mi, tendré que sobreponerme nunca la olvidare, está claro pero hare que sea llevadero.

-Edward, estas a punto de hacer lo que tanto temías, estas a punto de hacerle el peor de los daños por culpa de lo que somos

-El peor de los daños seria matarla y lo sabes

-¿Acaso no conoces a Bella? Ella lo preferiría, ¡ella preferiría la muerte antes de separarse de ti!

-Eso es algo que jamás sabremos, pero no hay mas, la decisión esta tomada

-No Edward, yo no me alejare de ella, ella es mi amiga, mi hermana, tu te puedes ir a donde quieras pero no harás que yo lo haga

-Sabia que reaccionarias así, pero Alice de todas formas me voy a ir, ¿no crees que seria mejor romper todo vinculo con nuestro mundo? – lo medite un momento, Edward tenia razón pero me dolía alejarme de Bella

-Sabia que terminarías por aceptarlo – me dijo pero su voz sonaba monótona sin emoción alguna

-¿Al menos podemos despedirnos de ella? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-No Alice una ruptura limpia es lo mejor para ella

-Edward lo siento todo esto es mi culpa – dijo Jasper - si tan solo me pudiera controlar, si una maldita gota de sangre no me hubiera enloquecido tanto

-No Jasper, todo esto es por nuestra naturaleza, sabes que a mi me costo aun mas controlarme y no asesinar a Bella en esa clase – Esme comenzó a sollozar y yo me uní a ella

-Edward, no nos puedes alejar de ella, ella es parte de nuestra familia, ella ya es mi hija – suplico Esme

-Lo se Esme, pero no podemos ser tan egoístas, ella merece tener una vida normal, casarse tener hijos – con esto último lo dijo con odio y en sus ojos apareció una extraña chispa, una chispa que o reconocí, después de eso llego una corta pero significativa visión

"_-Eso me parece justo, por favor Edward, dile a Alice que a pesar de todo siempre la quise y que es mi mejor amiga, pero por favor no vean mi futuro"_

Después de esta visión solloce mas fuerte, ella de verdad me consideraba su mejor amiga y yo la iba a abandonar

-Lo siento Alice, siento hacerles pasar todo esto, pero amo a Bella y es por su bien – dijo el muy sínico

- No me hables en lo que resta de la eternidad, has dejado de existir para mi – solloce aun mas fuerte, Jasper me tomo por la cintura

-Alice tranquila – me susurro Jasper al oído, me refugie en su pecho, Bella era mi hermana, aun mejor que Rosalie, Bella era la hermana que nunca tuve y que acabo de perder

-¿Adonde iremos? – pregunto Esme ahogando un sollozo

-Ustedes irán a donde mejor les parezca

-¿Tu no iras con nosotros? – Carlisle hablo por primera vez desde que comenzó este desastre

-No Carlisle, no creo ser buena compañía por un tiempo- Carlisle asintió

-¿También te perderé a ti? – sollozo Esme

-Por un tiempo será lo mejor –Esme se abalanzo sobre Edward y lo abrazo

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a Denali, estaremos una temporada ahí y después podemos instalarnos en algún otro lugar, alejado de Forks

-Gracias por entenderme – Le dijo Edward a Carlisle

-Espero que sea lo correcto – dijo Carlisle

-Lo será, tiene que serlo - dijo Edward muy poco convencido

En ese momento llego una visión que me desconcertó

"_Bella estaba tomada de la mano de alguien que no era Edward, pero lo que me dejo helada fueron sus ojos escarlata, carentes de emoción"_

¿Bella, vampira? Imposible en ese momento bloquee la visión

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Edward

-No se, fue muy rápido- le dije cortante

¿Cómo rayos se convertiria Bella en vampira? Eso era una locura, una absurda locura

* * *

**hasta aqui q tal q les parecio? **

**de nuevo perdon! mañana actualizare! pro djenm rewies! eso m motiva! y ya saben alguna peticion diganla y la tendran!**

**las quiero! espero rewies! y el prox cap estara mejor! xq ya llego a volterra! jejejeje bno nos seguimos leiiendo adios**

**Bellavampirezza!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo! jejeje este ya decidi que no las puedo dejar asi de picadas tanto tiempo asi que actualizare todos los viernes, empezare apartir de este! asi no las dejare con tanto suspenso y tendran una semana para dejarme rewies y todo eso! jejejejeje bueo espero que este capi les guste! jejejeje esta cortito pro bno! jejejeje**

* * *

Bella Pov

"_Isabella nada es lo que parece"_

Desperté desorientada y desconcertada, este sueño había sido de lo más extraño, todo era oscuro y una seductora voz me susurraba al odio cosas como:

"_Nunca te amo, tú me perteneces, naciste para ser mía" _

No cabía duda me había vuelto loca.

El avión estaba por aterrizar, el piloto lo acaba de anunciar, cada vez que pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer el estomago me daba un vuelco y las manos se me dormían ¿Cómo los encontraría? ¿Accederían a convertirme o se limitarían a matarme? Ambas opciones me agradaban, ya que no planeaba vivir mucho tiempo con este dolor, pero antes tenía que encontrarlos.

El avión ya había aterrizado y estaba sacando mis cosas del maletero cuando una menuda joven se me acerco

-Scusa la mia franchezza, ma il suo viso mi fa conoscere - **(Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero su rostro se me hace conocido)** gracias a René había tomado clases de italiano y ahora entendía lo que me decía

-Ci dispiace ma è impossibile, questa è la prima volta che vengo in Italia – **(Lo siento pero es imposible, esta es la primera vez que vengo a Italia) **esta chica me daba confianza pero había algo en ella que se me hacia extraño

-Scusa la mia curiosità,ma cosa, dove stai andando?- **(Disculpa mi curiosidad pero ¿a dónde te diriges?) **para este momento ya estábamos caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto y mi estomago estaba hecho nudos de los nervios

-Scusa il mio Italiano non è molto buona, mi rivolgo a Volterra- **(perdona mi italiano no es muy bueno, me dirijo a Volterra) **si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, esta chica sonreía, reia, sus gestos era de felicidad, tenia todo por lo cual vivir mientras que yo estaba rota, y mi razón de vivir me había abandonado.

-Entonces hablas español – esa no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-Si, ese si lo hablo bien- trate de bromear pero mi voz se escucho rota

-Yo también me dirijo a Volterra, disculpa no me he presentado soy Ginna – me tendió la mano y la tome

-Bella, mucho gusto – dije en un susurro, algo dentro de mi se estaba rompiendo minuto a minuto

-¿Y a que vas a Volterra Bella?

-Voy a buscar a unas personas- dije no muy segura, pero tal vez esta chica me podría ayudar no lo se

-Oh ¿Parientes tuyos?- me pregunto Ginna, esta chica era igual de curiosa que Jessica

-No, ni si quiera los conozco – dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Oh, io pensó che sara un po 'difficile –** (Oh, creo que será un poco difícil) **me dijo y sabia que sería más que un poco difícil, sería muy afortunada con que alguien me digiera que los conocía

-Si lo se, pero es la última opción que me queda, esta es mi última esperanza – mis ojos estaban húmedos, sabía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar

-¿Dónde te quedaras? – me pregunto Ginna sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Aun no lo sé, llegando a Volterra buscare un lugar – dije la verdad es que no había pensado en eso

-Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo, mi departamento no es la gran cosa, pero tiene dos habitaciones, creo que ambas podríamos vivir juntas en lo que encuentras a las personas que buscas – esto me desconcertó ¿Por qué hacia todo esto?

- Perdón, pero ¿Por qué eres tan amable? – tenía que preguntarlo, se quedo pensativa un momento para después responder:

-Es que yo también llegue a este país sin saber a dónde ir, ni a dónde dirigirme y me hubiera gustado que alguien me ayudara, tal vez por eso te me haces conocida, yo también llegue como tú, sola temerosa y sobretodo inocente- eso me conmovió esa descripción era yo, pero le falto rota y abandonada

-Muchas gracias aprecio mucho tu propuesta y creo que la aceptare, la verdad es que no se ni por donde empezare – suspire resignada – además de que no conozco la ciudad

-Pues primero lleguemos y después te mostrare todo – tomamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida – Debemos tomar un taxi – yo solo asentí

Tenía tantas cosas por las cual pensar y tanto miedo, Ginna me jalo del brazo para subirme al taxi

-Si prega di Volterra piazza – **(Por favor a la plaza de Volterra) **estaba segura de que fue buena idea haber aceptado la ayuda de esta joven yo no hubiera sabido a dónde dirigirme, se giro hacia mi – háblame mas ti Bella

-Pues no hay mucho que decir – no tenía nada de ganas de hablar de mi patética vida

-¿y tus padres? - tenía que ser justamente el tema que mas me dolía, bueno después del abandono de Edward

-Bueno mis padres, ellos se quedaron en Washington – dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

-A ¿eres demasiado joven para viajar sola no? - tenía que responderle, después de todo viviría un tiempo con ella

-Pues legalmente tengo la edad suficiente, 18 años – no podía hacerlo sin llorar

-¿huiste? – su pregunta me desconcertó

-No de ellos, de mi pasado – y así me solté a llorar. Ginna solo pudo abrazarme

-Disculpa Bella no sabía que te dolía hablar de ello – y vaya que me dolía, me dolía el abandono de Edward, el no haber sido suficiente para retenerlo a mi lado, el haber sido tan cobarde y huir de mis problemas y lo que más me dolía es que nunca volvería a ver a mi familia

-No te preocupes, ya todo estará bien, debe de estarlo – me limpie las lagrimas de las mejillas y suspire lenta y dolorosamente

-Después hablaremos de esto, cuando puedas hacerlo – solo atine a sonreír a medias

-Gracias Ginna, mejor hablemos de ti ¿De dónde eres? – tenía que distraerme distraer mi mente así podría soportar el inmenso dolor que sentía

-Soy de Españo, es por eso que hablo el español con fluidez – suspiro y en sus ojos brillo un sentimiento de añoranza – Mi familia murió en un accidente, hace 7 años que vivo aquí llegue cuando tenía 19 años, venia a buscar a mis abuelos, pero nunca los encontré, fueron de los tiempos más duros que viví porque solo termine la preparatoria, así que nadie me quería dar trabajo además de que mi Italiano era muy pobre, un día vi que buscaban empleada en una panadería, así que no lo dude y pedí el trabajo, no ganaba mucho pero me alcanzaba para rentar un cuartito y pagarme unas clases de Italiano, de la comida no me preocupaba ya que en la panadería me daban de comer, una vez que aprendí bien el italiano busque trabajo y encontré uno como anfitriona en un restaurante, mi sueldo aumento así que pude pagarme la universidad estudie relaciones exteriores, nunca encontré trabajo de lo que quería, pero ahora trabajo en un bufete de abogados, me pagan bien y son como mi familia, ellos son muy especiales me gustaría llegar a ser como ellos – cuando termino solo pude mirarla con los ojos como platos mi vida era mucho menos complicada y me la pasaba lamentándome

-No tenía idea de lo duro que fue para ti llegar aquí – suspiro pesadamente

-Es por eso que te brinde mi ayuda, te ves inocente y temerosa igual que yo, y como te dije quiero llegar a ser como mis jefes, son extraordinarios- no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que le conductor hablo

-Siamo arrivati sgnore – **(Hemos llegado señorita)**

**-**La ringrazio molto quanto sarà? **(Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto va a ser?)**

-1 € miss– **(un euro señorita) **entendía perfectamente lo que acababa de decir asi que fui mas rápida que mi nueva amiga y page

-Bella no tenias porque hacerlo – me recrimino Ginna

-Tenia que no puedo dejar que tu hagas todo por mi – suspiro resignada

-Esta bien solo por esta vez, Grazie ciao – **(gracias hasta luego)** esto último se lo dijo al chofer

Así bajamos, estaba en Volterra Italia cuantas cosas tendría que pasar con ese pensamiento las piernas me comenzaron a temblar y todo se volvió negro… me había desmayado

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui este capi! jajaja ya conocio a Ginna! ustedes que creen fue coincidencia o todo estaba planeado? ps iia lo veran!**

**jajaja me gustaria hacer un Pov Ginna pero no se...! ustedes diganme lo pongo o no?**

**espero sus rewies y sus sugerencias! encerio q si me motivan todos sus rewies! bueno nos leemos! jejeje prox cap viernes 29 de octubre! las qiero espero rewies besos **

**Bellavampirezza**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Aqui esta el pequeño pov Ginna espero que les guste aqui revela muchas cosas! bueno estoy triste xq no me han dejado muchos rewies! :-( eso no me gusta mucho! jejejeje bueno aqui esta el capii espero les vaya gustando el fiic! algo que les gustaria? lo q qiieran solo pidanlo! jejej espero rewies

* * *

Ginna Pov

-Afton ¿Estás seguro que es ella? – Le pregunte, señalando a una joven, estaba muy nerviosa, esto era algo muy importante para mi si lo lograba seria como ellos, sería una vampira

-Seguro, esta es la humana que buscamos, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y decir? – me pregunto Afton

-Letra por letra – susurre algo nerviosa no podía fallar, no podía

-Escucha bien Ginna, nada de improvisar, por cualquier cosa yo te diré que decir, estaré muy cerca de ustedes y además estaré todo el tiempo en tu mente, ahora guarda silencio, se ha dormido, es hora de reproducir la voz de Aro en la mente de esa chiquilla – cerro los ojos y así se quedo unos segundos pero después hizo una mueca de disgusto- tiene una mente complicada de traspasar, su escudo no deja pasar a nadie, pero al mío no se le escapa nadie.

-¿Afton como funciona tu don? – pregunte la curiosidad me estaba matando

-Sencillo, en mi vida humana podía manipular a mis padres y amigos, lo hacia a tal grado que podía manipular su realidad, les hacia creer que algo había sucedió cuando ni de chiste había pasado, y ahora como vampiro soy capaz de entrar a la mente de cualquiera, sea humano o vampiro y borrar o manipular sus recuerdos, puedo hacer que un humano escuche voces a tal grado de trastornarse y el mismo entregarme su vida

-¿A que te referías con eso de que su escudo no deja entrar a nadie?

-Isabella tiene un fuerte escudo, pero por ser humana no esta tan desarrollado y me es mas fácil encontrar fisuras, para poder entrar y manipularla, ahora mismo esta soñando con la voz de Aro, de esa forma poco a poco iré borrando e implantando recuerdos diferentes a los que tiene, pero si Aro no le da el entrenamiento adecuado, como inmortal no podre manipular su mente y todo esto no servirá de nada y siendo inmortal correrá a los brazos de Cullen y nos será mucho mas difícil destruir a los Cullen

-Pero eso no puede pasar, los Cullen son un peligro para nuestro – al instante me arrepentí de haber dicho "nuestro" así que rápidamente corregí – su clan

-Si haces bien el trabajo también será "TU" clan, no puedes fallar en nada, todo tiene que parecer coincidencia – solo asentí – ahora duerme un poco, el viaje es largo, yo seguiré eliminando algunos recuerdos de esta inocente humana- estaba muy cansada, pasar una semana en ese pueblo gris solo para saber cada movimiento de esta chica me tenia agotada lo último que pude escuchar fue un – interesante, esto es lo primero que tengo que eliminar – y después caí en una deliciosa inconsciencia

OoOoOoOoOo

-Ginna despierta ya estamos por aterrizar – me susurro Afton moviéndome el hombro

-Humm – fue lo único que pude decir

-Ginna es hora, debes cambiarte, debes parecer la persona mas feliz del mundo- me dijo Afton en tono autoritario

-De acuerdo Afton, me cambiare pero ¿qué debo ponerme? – me entrego una bolsa

-Utiliza todo lo que está dentro y cuando digo todo es todo – solo asentí tome la bolsa y me encamine hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro del baño saque todo lo que había en la bolsa, esto era imposible, era un diminuto vestido con unas zapatillas que parecían trampas mortales hasta para mi que estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatillas de un tacón considerable, tome el vestido y me lo coloque, mis largas piernas resaltaban, respire profundo, todo sea por ser vampira, rebusque y encontré un pequeño estuche, lo abrí y solo había maquillaje y un pequeño guarda pelo, lo tome y lo abrí

-¿Cómo rayos…? – "_eres tu y Félix por supuesto solo que Félix esta un poco cambiado, debe parecer humano, dirás que es tu hermoso y misterioso novio, pero lo harás cuando Isabella ya este por descubrirlo" _me dijo Afton en mi mente

Suspire termine de arreglarme y me acomode el guardapelo en el cuello, era hermoso pero si al menos fuera verdad.

Regrese al asiento con Afton

-De acuerdo Ginna, para ser humana te ves hermosa- me dijo Afton evaluándome de arriba abajo

-Supongo que debo de agradecer el cumplido – susurre

-prepárate el avión esta por aterrizar recuerda lo primero que debes decirle es que se te hace demasiado familiar su rostro, pero háblale en Italiano así será más fácil que crea que todo es casualidad

-De acuerdo – susurre, esto me ponía nerviosa no podía cometer un solo error, el avión al fin había aterrizado y ya todos estaban bajando

-Ahora ve con ella estaré siempre cerca de ustedes – asentí y me levante, esta chica debía de ser alguien importante, si no lo fuera yo no estaría haciendo esto, me acerque a la pequeña joven con estas zapatillas era varias centímetros más baja que yo

-Scusa la mia franchezza, ma il suo viso mi fa conoscere - **(Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero su rostro se me hace conocido)** le dije regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, debía parecer feliz la persona más feliz del mundo _"perfecto, la chica habla un poco de italiano asi que se podrán comunicar"_

-Ci dispiace ma è impossibile, questa è la prima volta che vengo in Italia – **(Lo siento pero es imposible, esta es la primera vez que vengo a Italia) **me susurro algo timida_ "preguntale que a donde se dirige"_

-Scusa la mia curiosità,ma cosa, dove stai andando?- **(Disculpa mi curiosidad pero ¿a dónde te diriges?) **cada segundo que le decia algo le regalaba una cálida sonrisa

-Scusa il mio Italiano non è molto buona, mi rivolgo a Volterra- **(perdona mi italiano no es muy bueno, me dirijo a Volterra) **_"perfecto, puedes comenzar a hablarle en español, afirma que habla en español, eso le dará confianza"_

-Entonces hablas español – afirme tal y como Afton me dijo

-Si, ese si lo hablo bien -trato de bromear pero su voz se rompió, pobre chica me dio lastima _"nada de lastima, dile que tu también te diriges a Volterra y te presentas"_

-Yo también me dirijo a Volterra, disculpa no me he presentado soy Ginna – le tendí la mano y ella la tomo

-Bella, mucho gusto – dijo susurrando _"excelente, pregúntale que a qué va a Volterra" _

-¿Y a que vas a Volterra Bella? – la chica solo movía sus manos temerosa

-Voy a buscar a unas personas – dijo no muy convencida, ¿ahora que le digo? Pregunte nerviosa en mi mente "_pregúntale si son familiares suyos" _

-Oh ¿Parientes tuyos?- pregunte tratando de parecer curiosa

-No, ni si quiera los conozco – sabia que a quien buscaba era a los vampiros con los que trabajaba los Vulturi _"estas en lo cierto, pero ahora no importa eso dile que será muy poco difícil, pero díselo en Italiano, así se confundirá un poco"_

_- _Oh, io pensó che sara un po 'difficile –** (Oh, creo que será un poco difícil) **le dije exactamente lo que Afton me dijo

-Si lo se, pero es la última opción que me queda, esta es mi última esperanza – la chica estaba a punto de llorar _"alivia la tensión dile pregúntale donde se quedara"_

-¿Dónde te quedaras? – pregunte de la forma mas alegre que pude

-Aun no lo sé, llegando a Volterra buscare un lugar – me susurro _"dile que se puede quedar contigo"_ Afton mi departamento no es lo suficientemente grande para las dos _"lo se por eso te quedaras en un nuevo departamento, ahora no te preocupes por eso, todas tus cosas están ahí , ahora dile lo que te acabo de decir"_

-Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo, mi departamento no es la gran cosa, pero tiene dos habitaciones, creo que ambas podríamos vivir juntas en lo que encuentras a las personas que buscas – le dije improvisando un poco _"te dije que no improvisaras, pero me gusto lo que dijiste, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" _de acuerdo susurre temerosa en mi mente

- Perdón, pero ¿Por qué eres tan amable? – me quede pensativa un momento, ¿ahora qué le digo? _"ha llegado el momento de que te pongas melodramática, dile que tu llegaste a este país sola y sin saber a dónde ir y que te hubiera gustado que alguien te ayudara, que por eso se te hace conocida porque tú también llegaste sola temerosa y sobretodo inocente"_

-Es que yo también llegue a este país sin saber a dónde ir, ni a dónde dirigirme y me hubiera gustado que alguien me ayudara, tal vez por eso te me haces conocida, yo también llegue como tú, sola temerosa y sobretodo inocente- repetí lo que Afton me acababa de decir y al parecer eso la conmovió

-Muchas gracias aprecio mucho tu propuesta y creo que la aceptare, la verdad es que no se ni por donde empezare - suspiro pesadamente – además no conozco la ciudad – _"muy bien Ginna lo estas haciendo muy bien, ahora dile que al llegar le mostraras todo, y toma un taxi, yo iré atrás en un BMW negro "_

-Pues primero lleguemos y después te mostrare todo – le dije, dirigiéndola a las maletas, cada una tomo la suya y nos dirigimos a la salida – debemos tomar un taxi – Bella solo asintió

Le hice la parada a uno _"dirígete a la plaza de Volterra", jale a Bella del brazo para que subiera al taxi_

-Si prega di Volterra piazza – **(Por favor a la plaza de Volterra) **_"muy bien Ginna, dile que te hable más de ella" – Háblame mas de ti Bella _

-Pues no hay mucho que decir – me dijo Bella _"pregúntale por sus padres, es el tema que mas le duele y así veremos si comienza a confiar en ti o no" _

_-¿Y tus padres? – pregunte y su expresión se descompuso, pero en menos de un segundo la compuso _

-Bueno mis padres, ellos se quedaron en Washington- _"dile que es demasiado joven para viajar sola, tranquila vas bien" _me susurro Afton al notar el acelerado latido de mi corazón

-A ¿eres demasiado joven para viajar sola no? - me pregunte tratado de tranquilizarme

-Pues legalmente tengo la edad suficiente, 18 años – _"pregúntale si escapo _"

-¿Huiste? – en sus mirada había mucha confusión

-No de ellos, de mi pasado – y así comenzó a llorar _"abrázala y dile que lo sientes que no sabias que le dolía tanto" _así lo hice la abrace

-Disculpa Bella no sabía que te dolía hablar de ello – _" eres realmente buena, pero no te confíes, no puedes fallar"_

-No te preocupes, ya todo estará bien, debe de estarlo – _"dile que después hablaran de eso, cuando ella pueda hacerlo"_

-Después hablaremos de esto, cuando puedas hacerlo –solo sonrió a medias

-Gracias Ginna, mejor hablemos de ti ¿De dónde eres? – me tense al instante _"cuéntale lo que te aprendiste letra por letra, pero ponle un toque de añoranza y emoción"_

-Soy de España, es por eso que hablo el español con fluidez – suspire y trate de poner cara de tristeza - Mi familia murió en un accidente, hace 7 años que vivo aquí llegue cuando tenía 19 años, venia a buscar a mis abuelos, pero nunca los encontré, fueron de los tiempos más duros que viví porque solo termine la preparatoria, así que nadie me quería dar trabajo además de que mi Italiano era muy pobre, un día vi que buscaban empleada en una panadería, así que no lo dude y pedí el trabajo, no ganaba mucho pero me alcanzaba para rentar un cuartito y pagarme unas clases de Italiano, de la comida no me preocupaba ya que en la panadería me daban de comer, una vez que aprendí bien el italiano busque trabajo y encontré uno como anfitriona en un restaurante, mi sueldo aumento así que pude pagarme la universidad estudie relaciones exteriores, nunca encontré trabajo de lo que quería, pero ahora trabajo en un bufete de abogados, me pagan bien y son como mi familia, ellos son muy especiales me gustaría llegar a ser como ellos- _"Excelente Ginna, una muy conmovedora historia, un relato digno de una Vulturi" _sonreí ates de que bella volteara _"ahora continua con la actuación"_

-No tenía idea de lo duro que fue para ti llegar aquí – suspire fuertemente "_dile que por eso le brindaste tu ayuda y porque te recordaba a ti" _

-Es por eso que te brinde mi ayuda, te ves inocente y temerosa igual que yo, y como te dije quiero llegar a ser como mis jefes, son extraordinarios – improvise un poco, pero para ese momento ya habíamos llegado porque le conductor hablo

-Siamo arrivati sgnore – **(Hemos llegado señorita)**

**-**La ringrazio molto quanto sarà? **(Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto va a ser?)** en esto si podía improvisar

-1 € miss– **(un euro señorita) **Bella se me adelanto y pago "_perfecto, dile que no tenia porque hacerlo"_

-Bella no tenias porque hacerlo – le recrimine

-Tenia no puedo dejar que tu hagas todo por mi- "_suspira resignada" _y así lo hice

-Esta bien solo por esta vez, Grazie ciao – **(gracias hasta luego) **me despedí del chofer

Bajamos apenas pusimos un pie en la plaza Bella se desplomo, gire aterrorizada hacia el mercedes negro, ellos no podían salir en este momento el sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, pero eso no fue impedimento para ellos, asi bajo Afton acompañado de Félix y Demetri los 3 cubiertos con un grueso abrigo de cuero un sombrero que los protegía de los rayos del sol que los expondrían ante los humanos

-Ginna tranquila, yo lo hice – me dijo Afton

-Es parte de todo – dijo la ronca voz de Demetri

-Lo has hecho muy bien pequeña – me dijo Félix guiñándome un ojo, yo solo solté una risita tonta

-Déjense de juegos es hora de subirla al departamento – ellos 3 me guiaron a un modesto pero hermoso edificio, subimos por el elevador Demetri sosteniendo a Bella y Félix nuestras maletas, paramos en el piso 4 y se abrió a un estrecho pasillo caminamos hasta una puerta de un tenue lila, Afton saco la llave y lo abrió

-Adelante Ginna – me dejo pasar a mi primero, era una habitación muy hermosa – ya sabes a donde llevarla Demetri – el aludido asintió y se perdió en una puerta- este es el plan preciosa- dijo Afton dirigiéndose a mi- le vas a decir que se desmayo, que uno de tus vecinos te ayudo a subirla y si te llega a preguntar por la habitación dile que antes la compartías con una amiga pero que ella tuvo que regresa a su país natal de cualquier manera estamos en el departamento de a lado seguiré diciéndote que mas tienes que hacer – se concentro un momento – ya va a despertar tenemos que salir de aquí

3 segundos después de que se fueron Bella me llamo

-¿Ginna? ¿Ginna donde estas? – dijo hablando un poco alto

-En un segundo voy Bella- el pánico me estaba inundando

Todo tenía que salir bien, tenía que hacer que saliera bien, todo por ser como ellos, todo por estar con Félix el único hombre que he amado….

* * *

**Que les parecio? espero rewies a ver q onda si les gusto o no! jejejeje iia ven todo fue planeado y ahora ya saben como le hace para meterse en la mente de Bella jejej dudas o aclaraciones diganlas! jejejeje de vdd dejenme rewies es lo q me inspira! jejejeje las qiiero nos leemos sthe viernez subire un nuevo capi! jejejecuidese besos bye**

**Bellavampirezza**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno capii nuevo! disculpenme la tardanza pero esque no estaba inspirada y tampoco tenia mucho tiempo...! la vdd este capi no me gusto mucho pero tenia q subirlo es parte d la trama! huum! sthoe triste xq nu m han dejado rewies! cha puro chantaje el mio! no pero por eso no me motive muy bn! bno diganme si desean algo para el sig capi ii lo tndran!**

* * *

"Isabella tu eres solamente mía"

Abrí mis ojos, otra ves esa voz, eso solo demostraba que si me estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba demasiado desorientada, lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a Volterra con Ginna, mire a mi alrededor seguro este era el departamento de Ginna.

No estaba segura si seria mejor salir o llamarla, deduje que sería mas prudente llamarla:

-¿Ginna?¿Ginna donde estas? – trate de susurrar pero el pánico de encontrarme sola en una ciudad que no conocía me estaba invadiendo

-En un segundo voy Bella- suspire, me incorpore para levantarme cuando Ginna entro

-Bella ¿Qué haces?, sigue recostada, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – susurre, pero la cabeza era el dolor que menos me preocupaba, tenia dolores mas fuertes que eran imposibles de sanar

-Me sacaste un buen susto, no sabia lo que te había pasado, menos mal que ya estas bien

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? – estaba claro que ella sola no podía con todo

-Mis vecinos del piso de abajo me ayudaron

-Discúlpame Ginna, tu no tenias porque haber pasado por todo esto

-Ni lo menciones Bella, lo hago con mucho gusto

-Muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagártelo

-Por ahora descansando

-Ya me siento mejor y si me quedo recostada empeorara mi ánimo

-Bueno que te parece si desempacas y después te muestro la ciudad

-Si por mí está bien

-Muy bien Bella, te dejo sola, estoy segura que necesitas privacidad

-Gracias Ginna – y así salió.

Comencé con mi maleta, saque la poca ropa que traía y la acomode en el lugar que suponía estaba destinado a ser guardarropa, una vez que termine de guardar mi ropa seguí con mis cosas de aseo personal como cepillo de dientes crema etc.

Y ahora venia lo mas complicado de sacar, la foto de Edward, la hubiera dejado en mi bolso, pero era demasiado masoquista, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que él había existido, tenía que recordar la razón de todo esto.

La sostuve entre mis manos, di varios suspiros y no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de Edward

-¿Bella? – di un respingo, no había oído a Ginna entrar - ¿Todo esta bien?

-Si, todo esta bien – mi voz sonó rota, Ginna bajo la mirada hacia la foto

-¿Es tu novio? – pregunto un poco temerosa

-Lo fue – susurre

-Es muy guapo, su belleza parece algo imposible

-Si lo sé… creo que ese fue el problema desde el principio, el es hermoso y yo nunca fui suficiente para el

-¿El te dijo eso?- me pregunto algo desconcertada

-No con esas palabras – suspire y mas lagrimas cayeron

-Tal vez el que no fue suficiente fue el, Bella llevo escasas horas de conocerte, pero se que eres buena persona, aunque tu mirada refleja un dolor que es imposible ignorar, ¿Todo es por el?

-No Ginna todo es por mi – suspire le estaba contando mi vida a una completa desconocida, es cierto me había brindado su ayuda pero no la conocía bien – Bueno ya termine de desempacar, ¿Podemos ir a ver la ciudad?

-Si es lo que quieres – me susurro – vamos solo tomo mi bolso y nos vamos

Sali de la habitación, y mire la estancia, era demasiado linda, me recordó el estilo de mis vampiros favoritos, solo que estos eran unas tonalidades mas violetas, pero la decoración era muy similar

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunto y de nuevo me asusto

-Es muy hermosa, ¿tú la decoraste?

-No claro que no, yo no seria capaz de decorar con tal perfección, una joven que venía de paso me ayudo –

Es un trabajo esplendido – elogie a la desconocida mujer

-Si lo se, he tratado de localizarla pero no he vuelto a saber de ella, solo se que se fue a vivir a Washington

Eso me sorprendió pero no quería saber mas.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos? –pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema, no quería saber mas

-Si Bella, vámonos – salimos y tomamos el elevador

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada yo no tenía ganas de hablar y supongo que ella no tenía nada interesante que decir.

Al salir del edificio me quede petrificada, estaba estacionado un hermoso mercedes negro, pero no era cualquier mercedes era un mercedes S55 AMG, no, no podía ser el que yo creía.

-Carlisle – susurre, y un sentimiento se albergo en mi estomago, pánico, pero había algo mas, era algo similar a lo que sentía cuando _"el"_ me tocaba

-¿Cómo dices Bella? – me pregunto Ginna

-Ese auto – dije con voz temblorosa y señalando el mercedes negro que tenia frente a mi

-Es de mis vecinos, ¿es una verdadera hermosura verdad? – asentí, tranquila Bella todo esta bien, ellos no están aquí

- Si, ya lo creo que lo es, ¿podemos continuar? – pregunte un tanto incomoda no quería recordar la vez que viaje en aquel auto de misteriosa aura

-Claro Bella, ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?- me encogí de hombros

-Por donde tú quieras, después de todo tu eres la que conoce la ciudad – le dije tenía que borrar este maldito hueco en mi pecho.

-Muy bien Bella, cuando llegamos te iba a enseñar la plaza pero debido a tu incidente ya no pude, así que aquí esta, la plaza de Volterra.

El lugar era muy hermoso, demasiado para mi estado de ánimo, era una plaza realmente grande con una hermosa y vistosa fuente en el centro de la misma, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue el enorme reloj, era muy grande, mucho muy grande, había algo en el que llamaba mi atención, pero no lograba entender bien que era, me quede embobada viéndolo, meditando que era y entonces entendí, era una muestra de lo relativo que era el tiempo, en un momento existes y al siguiente ya no.

En momento eres feliz tienes todo lo que deseas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo pierdes todo, hace unos días estaba completa y hoy me faltaban piezas por dentro, bueno en realidad solo me faltaba una… el corazón

-Bella ¿Bella? – Salí de mi transe, Ginna estaba frente a mí con el seño fruncido

-¿Mande? – preguntes sorprendida

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto algo desconcertada

-Si lo siento Ginna, no tendrías que estar viendo como me pierdo en mi propio mundo

-No te preocupes, Bella, a todos nos llega a pasar, ¿Continuamos o prefieres que regresemos?

-Continuemos, por favor

-Muy bien, la plaza se puede decir que es lo mas importante, pero tenemos mas cosas que son realmente hermosas

Continuo con el recorrido, me mostro varios parques, varios centros comerciales que no me apetecía visitar, toda la ciudad era muy hermosa, todas las construcciones eran muy antiguas y eso le daba un encanto especial a la ciudad pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue el enorme castillo donde Ginna dijo que trabajaba

-Aquí es donde trabajo Bella – me dijo señalando una construcción que sobre salía de todas las demás, era una especie de castillo

-Es muy hermosa, hubiera jurado que era un museo- le dije asombrada

-Si lo se, es muy hermosa, hace mas de 3000 años perteneció a una familia muy poderosa, eran como los intocables, pero como todo su reinado llego a su fin y ahora pertenece a mis jefes

-Debe de valer una fortuna – susurre

-Ya lo creo que si, pero con el paso del tiempo es algo que deja de tener importancia – esas palabras me sorprendieron, ya las había escuchado de la boca de Edward

-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunte aun sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos

-Pues… porque mis jefes son personas de edad avanzada y toda su vida han tenido dinero entonces no es algo que les preocupe, su fortuna se seguirá incrementando con el paso del tiempo- su argumento tenia mucho sentido, era yo la que estaba mal, todo lo que mencionaba me recordaba a los Cullen y no me sorprendía ya que todo mi mundo se reducía a ellos, bueno en realidad a _"el"_ los Cullen eran esos pequeños meteoros que hacían mi universo aun mas perfecto, pero "_el_" era lo que le daba vida y luz a todo, sin el los meteoros dejaban de tener importancia por que el era mi sol personal, mi fuente de energía, el lo era todo.

* * *

**bueno aqi stha! spro les gusthe besos a todaz! djenme rewies las qiiero**

**Bellavampirezza**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno los personajes son de S.M pero la historia es completamente mia!**

**disculpen la tardanza pero se me habia secado el cerebro pero ya estoy de vuelta! jajaja bueno espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y espero que tengan un año increible bueno aqui esta un nuevo capi uy ya tengo el sig escrito pero lo subire en la semana para que me dejen muxos rewies!**

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 3 meses y se puede decir que no me había ido tan mal, de hecho todo iba muy bien, bueno sin contar el hueco en mi pecho, que no había disminuido ni un poco, pero después de un tiempo había aprendido a vivir con el.

En este tiempo jamás logre sacar a Edward de mi mente, estaba metido en cada pensamiento, lo que fuera que estuviera pensando él se entremezclaba contaminándolo, haciendo más difícil olvidarme de él.

Naturalmente no había tenido noticias de el y ni quería tenerlas, lo último que supe de él fue que no me amaba y prefería quedarme solo con ello, no quería saber cuáles eran sus distracciones, y hablando de distracciones, no había tenido suerte con lo de los Vulturi, tampoco era como si los hubiera buscado pues no podía ir por la calle preguntando si conocían a los "Vulturis la realeza de los vampiros"

Estaba como al principio, bueno exceptuando algunas cosas, mi Italiano iba mucho mejor era casi tan bueno como el de Ginna y ahora tenía un trabajo no ganaba mucho pero al menos podía ayudar a Ginna.

-¿Bellie Bells que te apetece de cenar? – me pregunto Ginna, se podía decir que éramos muy amigas, Ginna sabía todo de mi, bueno casi todo, no le dije lo sobre los Cullen, recuerdo el dia que hable sobre lo que me paso per cambiándole lo esencial a la historia

"_No había parado de llorar en toda la noche, había pasado apenas un mes de mi llegada a Italia, y todo esto era agonizante, no había momento de mi vida en el que no me acordara de el._

_Solloce mas fuerte y Ginna entro a mi habitación_

_-Bella ¿esta todo bien?- yo negué con la cabeza y Ginna se acerco para abrazarme – Oh Bells ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Lo extraño – mi voz sonó rota y un desgarrador sollozo salió de mi garganta _

_-Bells no te obligare a contarme nada, pero si te sientes mejor aquí estoy para escucharte – suspire tenía que desahogarme pero no le podía decir que Edward era un vampiro_

_-Yo me enamore de la persona equivocada_

_-Eso a todos nos llega a pasa pero continua Bells_

_-Bueno yo vivía en Phoenix con mi madre pero mi madre se caso de nuevo y decidí regresar a Forks un pequeño pueblo donde vive mi padre, ahí conocí a Edward, era alguien muy extraño creo que eso fue lo que me enamoro, comenzamos siendo amigos pero ambos o al menos eso creía sentíamos cosas más allá de la amistada por el otro, luego comenzamos a salir y me aislé del mundo, mejor dicho mi mundo se volvió el, cada latido de mi corazón le pertenecía a el, lo amaba, lo amo por sobre todas las cosas, su familia me acepto y llegue a pensar que hasta me quería, pero todo cambio el día de mi cumpleaños, su hermana y la que creía mi mejor amiga me organizo una fiesta, una fiesta que termino en tragedia, después de eso el cambio mucho y una tarde me lo confeso todo, nunca me amo, intento amarme pero no lo logro, y tu viste una foto de él, tenia una belleza que iba mas allá de lo humano y yo, yo siempre fui insignificante a su lado, como el mismo me lo dijo no le convenía estar a mi lado - solloce y Ginna que hasta ese momento había estado callada escuchando me abrazo mas fuerte_

_-Bella el que no te convenía era él, el es muy poca cosa para ti, y jamás debió de jugar asi con tus sentimientos porque tu lo amabas desmedidamente"_

-La tierra llamando a Bella, Bella – dijo Ginna mientras me pasaba las manos por el rostro

-Perdón, me fui un momento ¿Qué me decías?

-Que mi novio va a venir a cenar y te quiere conocer

-¡Oh! – fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Me ayudaras a preparar la cena?- me pregunto

-Claro que si Ginna, pero no sé si me quedare a cenar

-Claro que lo harás, por favor Bella, esta intrigado por la encantadora chica a la que estoy ayudando

-Pero es tu novio, creo que la situación sería muy incómoda – me excuse

-Claro que no, el es mi novio y tu mi mejor amiga, las únicas personas que quiero, además eres lo más parecido que tengo a una familia

-De acuerdo Ginna pero si la situación se vuelve incomoda los dejare solo

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos a cocinar

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y preparamos un platillo llamado Risotto ai funghi nunca lo habia oido pero estaba segura de que era delicioso

-Bellie Bells quedo delicioso, ahora vamos que tenemos que cambiarnos – y ¿que me tenia que poner? – ponte algo comodo y casual – me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos

-De acuerdo – dije dirigiendome a la que era mi habitacion

Habia comprado mas ropa, ya que la que traia no habia sido suficiente, tome un vestido azul cielo, Ginna me habia dicho que me quedaba muy bien, lo puse sobre la cama tome mi necer de baño y Sali a bañarme.

Tomar un baño siempre me tranquilizaba, una ves que el agua caliente se enfrio sali me seque el cuerpo y me coloque mi bata

-Bells crei que no saldrias nunca, bueno ahora deja bañarme yo, Felix no tarda en llegar y quiero lucir hermosa para el

Le sonrei y me meti a mi havitacion solo desenrede y seque mi cabello, me coloque el vestido y ya estaba lista.

Pero Ginna aun no asi, que tenia tiempo y eso era lo que menos queria tener, "tiempo" asi que decidi hacer algo que jamas crei que me atreveria a hacer, hablar con Charlie

-Ginna, voy a usar el telefono – le dije a Ginna desde afura de su habitacion

-Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo solo usalo

-Gracias – le conteste y fui por el telefono, despues me diriji al mi habitacion y cerre con llave.

Cuando estaba marcando los numeros las manos me temblaban y me equivoque varias veces, pero al fin logre marcarlo bien.

-Hola – respondio la voz de mi padre, pero era monotona y con una nota de dolor

-Emm Hola papa – susurre y mi voz temblaba

-¿Bella? ¿De verdad eres tu? – me dijo y su voz cambio ahora era mas humana por asi decirlo

-Si papa, de verdad soy yo – suspiro

-¿Donde estas? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado?

-Me lo puedo imaginar, perdon de verdad lo siento, yo estoy bien

-¿Cuando vas a regresar niña?- ahora fui yo la que suspiro esta era la parte mas dificil de contestar

-Perdon papa, pero nunca regresare

-¿Queee? No puedes estar hablando encerio

-Si lo estoy, perdon papa no queria hacerte pasar por todo esto pero es lo mejor para todos

-No me salgas con eso Isabella ¿de seguro estas con el verdad? Y yo que sentia compasion por ti, nunca pense que huirias con tu novio y mucho menos que Carlisle apoyara una locura como esta, ahora mismo me vas a decir donde demonios estas para ir por ti

-eeh, no papa no estoy con Edward, si es verdad que me fui por culpa de el pero no estoy con el, ni si quiera se donde se encuentra supongo que se aburrio de mi, pero es no es lo importante , papa de verdad te extraño y te quiero, me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente, me hubiera gustado que el no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, te quiero muchisimo y creo que este es el adios definitivo, no volveras a saber de mi, adios papa – mi despedida fue muy parecida a la de Edward, pero no quise detenerme a pensar en eso

-Bella no... – no lo deje terminar porque colgue, era inevitable llorar, las lagrimas desendian de mis ojos sin control, habia lastimado a mi padre por culpa de Edward Cullen

-Bells a llegado Felix ¿puedes salir a que los presente? – me dijo Ginna por detras de la puerta

-Si Ginn en un momento salgo – me seque los ojos y me mire al espejo tenia un aspecto espantoso, los ojos se me habian inchado y estaban rojos, saque un corrector para ojos y unas gotas para los ojos rojos que Ginna me habia dado, ya que ultimamente lloraba mucho, una vez que disimule que habia llorado sali.

Pero al salir me quede helada, Ginna estaba sentada en el sofa abrazada de el que supuse seria su novio Felix, pero Felix era tan humano como lo era Edward, al instante reconoci su naturaleza por su piel de granito y su extraño color de iris, era un tono violeta supuse que es el color que sale de convinar rojo con azul, senti una extraña sensacion de protegerme, una que jamas habia sentido cuando estaba con Edward

-Bellie Bells, el es mi novio Felix Vulturi – eso me tomo desprevenida era Felix _Vulturi, siempre _los habia tenido tan cerca...

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado les dire un poco de lo que pasara en el sig capi para que me dejen rewies y actualice pronto .**

-Felix se lo que eres, y no dire nada pero necesito de tu ayuda - le susurre con voz temerosa a Felix

-¿Que soy Bella? ¿y que necesitas? - sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad

-Se que eres un vampiro y se que perteneces a los Vulturis la realeza de vampiros, por favor llevame con tus amos, solo ellos me pueden ayudar...

**bueno aqui esta una parte... jeje espero muchos rewies si quieren saber el resto! **

**Bellavampirezza**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la tardanza! esque mi computadora habia muerto! y pense que habia perdido el archivo y todo eso! pero gracias a dios la pudieron revivir y aqui estoy de nuevo! espero que este capitulo les guste! si mi computadora no vuelve a fallecer subire el sig cap a mas tardar el jueves! de todas formas ya los respalde! bueno pues leeanlo y espero sus rewies! aunq estoy un poco desepcionada xq casi no me dejaron rewies! pero bueno se cuidan!**

* * *

Siempre estuve cerca de ellos ¿Acaso Ginna sabía sobre su naturaleza? Y si era así ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? La respuesta era simple por la misma razón que yo no le dije lo de Edward… para protegerlo

-Félix Vulturi – me dijo el vampiro poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano, su complexión me recordaba mucho a la de Emmett pero eran bastante diferentes, Emmett tenía una mirada juguetona y bromista mientras que la de Félix ese extraño color violeta que suponía que resultaba de combinar azul con el más intenso de los rojos, te intimidaba con tan solo mirarla y su color de piel, era un extraño color oliváceo que combinada con la palidez natural de su especie le daba un color difícil de creer posible.

-Bella Swan – dije tomándolo de la mano el contacto con su piel era tal como lo esperaba duro y helado, la piel se me puso de gallina

- Así que tu eres la famosa "Bella" – dijo y en su voz capte un doble sentido

-Si, supongo que si - dije un poco intimidada

-Me han hablado tanto de ti – djio de forma mordaz ¿Acaso ellos sabían de mi?

-¿A si? ¿Quién? – pregunte a la defensiva y después recordé que debía controlarme yo era la que necesitaba de ellos

-Ginna por supuesto ¿Quién más me podría hablar de ti? – dijo alzando una ceja retóricamente

-Si, Ginna por supuesto – dije, había un doble sentido en su voz, y además su voz sonaba arrogante y burlona

-Si mi chica no para de hablar de "Bellie Bells" – dijo imitando la voz de Ginna, y ambas nos reímos al unisonó

-Bueno ya dejen de burlarse de mí y pasemos a la mesa – dijo Ginna tomando de la mano a Félix

-Amor yo cene algo antes de venir – claro, sabía que diría algo así para no cenar - pero puedo acompañarlas

-Claro, claro, pero ya vamos, no se tu Bells pero yo muero de hambre – dijo Ginna muy alegre, podía decir que poco le faltaba para saltar como niña pequeña

-Si – susurre, hoy sentía los bordes de mi pecho arder de una forma asfixiante, ¿Así me veía cuando estaba con Edward? Si Félix se movía Ginna ajustaba su posición para estar en el ángulo que mas la acercara a el

-¿Bellie Bells vas a querer vino rosso para acompañar la comida? – dijo Ginna una vez que Felix y yo estuvimos sentados en la mesa

-Si claro que si – dije distraidamente

Ginna sirvio ambos platos y trajo las copas de vino

-Bells pasame el salero, por favor dijo Ginna y alce la mano quedando la cicatriz que James me hizo a la vista de Felix

-Que marca tan... peculiar Bella ¿Como te la hiciste? – pregunto Felix viendo fijamente mi cicatriz

-Emm... – dije tratando de pensar en una respuesta logica, nunca habia sido buena mintiendo, pero despues de todo mi vida era una mentira – me cai cuando era pequeña, no recuerdo mucho solo se que un... cristal se encajo en mi brazo – dije mintiendo lo mejor que pude, pero la verdad esque ni yo me lo crei

-Es muy extraña ¿no lo crees? Parece una media luna, una cicatriz muy singular – dijo alzando las cejas

-Si eso creo, pero soy muy torpe, tengo cientos de cicatrices – dije tratando de restarle importancia

-Si pero apuesto a que ninguna como esta

-Todas son diferentes – dije encogiendome de hombros

-Si eso veo – dijo Felix algo distraido

-Bueno ya dejemos de habalr de cicatrices, no me gustan – dijo Ginna mirando a Felix a los ojos

-Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo – dije no tenia ganas de recordar todo lo sucedio el verano pasado

-Dime Bella ¿De donde eres? – me pregunto Felix y sus ojos brilaron de una forma extraña

-Soy de Forks un publo que esta en Washigton Estados Unidos

-Porsupuesto Forks, mi familia tiene conocido en ese pueblo – eso no me lo esperaba, ¿acaso podria conocerlos? - la verdad no se si sigan viviendo ahi, hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos

-Que curioso y ¿cual es su apellido? Talves los conozca - necesitaba saber si hablaba de los Cullen

-En este momento no lo recuerdo, pero les preguntare a mis padres y te lo hare saber, lo mas seguro esque si los conozcas Forks es muy pequeño

-El mundo es muy pequeño – susurre algo cohibida

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador – dijo Ginna poniendose de pie, esta era mi oportunidad , talves la unica que tendria

-Claro Ginna ve – dije y mi amiga se alejo, una vez que escuche el sonido de la puerta le susurre a Felix

-Félix sé lo que eres y no diré nada pero necesito de tu ayuda – le susurre temerosa a Félix

-¿Qué soy Bella? Y ¿Qué necesitas? – sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad

-Se que eres un vampiro y que perteneces a los Vulturi la realeza de los vampiros, por favor llévame con tus amos, solo ellos me pueden ayudar

-Un término muy curioso "Realeza" pero yo diría que erróneo, no somos más que los que hacen cumplir la ley, ja realeza

-¿Entonces no lo niegas? ¿Me ayudaras? – pregunte casi eufórica

-Es verdad no lo niego, soy lo que soy, pero ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? No eres mas que una simple humana que sabe de mas, en este preciso instante podría acabar contigo, sería algo muy sencillo además tu olor me ha estado tentando toda la noche – la sangre se me helo y mi respiración se acelero – muy sencillo que seria, pero antes dime ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?

-Primero ayúdame y después sabrás toda mi historia – dije pero mi voz no era más que un susurro apenas audible

-¿Poniendo condiciones Bella? Un juego muy sucio, pero me agrada y a todo esto ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Quiero…- dude un segundo – quiero ser como tu

-¿Cullen no te convirtió? – mis ojos se abrieron como plato ¿Cómo sabia que fueron ellos? – si bella claro que se que fueron ellos dime ¿quién mas podría ser? Solo ellos "habitan" en Forks – soltó una carcajada y su expresión se volvió burlona – déjame adivinar ¿Te enamoraste?, patético, ¿Cuál de ellos fue? ¿Carlisle?¿Emmett? o la eminencia que lee las mentes ¿Cómo se llama? Ah claro Edward- dijo en tono burlón y en ese instante supe que sabía que había sido Edward la sangre huyo de mi rostro

-Ya te lo dije ayúdame y lo sabrás todo – dije titubeante

-Muy conmovedor, pobre humana enamoradiza, pero lamentablemente eso no esta en mis manos

-¿Y en manos de quien está? – grite frustrada

-De Aro Maco y Cayo por supuesto, pero no te preocupes les transmitiré tu petición y te lo informare – mi cara debió ser una máscara de angustia porque contesto – no te angusties si la rechazan solo morarías pero si la aceptan y eres útil serás una de nosotros

¿Ser una de ellos? Nunca había pensado en algo así, yo solo quería ser vampiro ¿pero ser una Vulturi? ¿Ser temida por cada uno de los vampiros? Y lo que más me aterrorizaba, ser temida por Edward

-Vamos Bella, quita esa cara, ¿Acaso no quieres ser una Vulturi? O mejor aun ¿No quieres hacer pagar a Cullen por todo lo que te hizo? – eso me horrorizo, es cierto que Edward me había lastimado pero no, no quería que el sufriera, mi corazón lo amaba y terminaría por morir si el sufriera

-¿Entonces me uno o muero? – pregunte resignada y compungida, podría haber aguantado el rechazo de Edward, escuchar que no me amaba y que nunca lo hizo, pero, estaba segura que jamás podría soportar verlo sufrir, eso seria demasiado para mi herido corazón

-Pequeña tonta – dijo Félix lanzando una fiera mirada- por supuesto que no, solo que si no te unes nunca serás vampira mis jefes solo convierten a gente que le sirva y si no eres vampira y sabes el secreto tendrás que morir – lo medite un minuto

-Para mi viene siendo lo mismo, pero está bien Félix, si les sirvo de algo estaré feliz de pertenecer a los Vulturi, cualquier cosa con tal de ser vampira

-Nunca digas cualquier cosa Bella después puedes arrepentirte - Y con esa ultima frase se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y antes de salir me dijo – Isabella despídeme de Ginna y en cuanto a tu petición ten por seguro que lo consideraran y estoy seguro que podrías llegar a ser mi "_hermanita_" espera nuestra visita – y sin dejarme hablar salió y al medio segundo Ginna regreso

-¿Y Félix? – pregunto alarmada y nerviosa, pasaron varios segundos antes de que yo pudiera contestarle

-Se fue… - susurre en shock después de esto ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo?

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ginna histérica

-No se a donde, pero dijo que tenia que irse que lo despidiera de ti, que después se comunicaba – susurre con la voz temblorosa

-Bueno… después llamara, pero dime Bells ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Verdad que es encantador? Y además es ¡muy guapo! Qué me dices ¿puede competir contra tu Edward? – me repetí las palabras que Ginna acababa de pronunciar ¿Competir contra Edward? ¿Contra _mi _Edward? Y entonces una imagen mental vino a mi mente Edward luchando contra Félix y sabia quien perdería

-Nooo claro que noo – grite alarmada y después entendí lo que Ginna había tratado de decirme– No claro q no Ginny, son muy distintos, supongo que para ti Félix es el… _hombre _perfecto como lo era Edward para mi

-Si supongo que es cierto, tonto Edward no sabe lo que perdió cuando te dejo – trate de deshacer el nudo que tenia en mi garganta

-Si bueno… creo que me iré a dormir a sido un día muy pesado y muy largo

Me despedí de Ginna y me adentre a mi habitación recordando la llamada que le había hecho a Charlie asi comencé a llorar, entre sollozos me desmaquille y me puse la pijama, pero llego un momento en el que los sollozos se hicieron imparables uno detrás del otro, me recosté en la cama y tome mis rodillas tratando de buscar apoyo y así solloce hasta que me dormí porque en ese instante fue donde comenzó ese aterrador sueño que me revelaba lo que podía ser mi futuro

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! si si dejenme rewies! nada les cuesta y asi m dan mas inspiracion! si me dejan muxos riwies subire 2 capitulos por semana! bueno en el sig capi veran de q habla su sueño! y tendra un encuentro con Jane y Alec! espero sus rewies si quieren saber q mas pasara! **

**las quiero grax por leer besos cuidense y nos leemos **

**Bellavampirezza**


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno aqui esta un nuevo capi, disculpen la tradanza pero he estado toda daaghh! sin muchas ganas de hacer nadaa! gracias por todos sus rewies! de verdad que me ayudan mucho! gracias a todas por leer mis locuras! bueno espero que les guste este capitulo **

* * *

Me despedí de Ginna y me adentre a mi habitación recordando la llamada que le había hecho a Charlie asi comencé a llorar, entre sollozos me desmaquille y me puse la pijama, pero llego un momento en el que los sollozos se hicieron imparables uno detrás del otro, me recosté en la cama y tome mis rodillas tratando de buscar apoyo y así solloce hasta que me dormí porque en ese instante fue donde comenzó ese aterrador sueño que me revelaba lo que podía ser mi futuro

"_Tenia la certeza de que esto era un sueño, lo sabía porque Edward estaba aquí conmigo, pero no era el Edward que yo recordaba, su expresión estaba contraída por una mueca de dolor, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, algo andaba mal, porque nadie le estaba causando dolor alguno, solo estábamos él y yo, y entonces repare en la forma en que mis brazos se tornaban sobre los suyos, casi como si tratara de arrancarle las extremidades, mi primer impulso fue soltarlo, quise hacerlo pero no pude, y con asombro escuche mi voz:_

_-Vas a pagar todo el daño que me hiciste Edward Cullen – ¿Por qué le decía esto a Edward? ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Y entonces escuche otra voz procedente de la oscuridad, una aguda voz de soprano, _

_-Isabella hazlo, acaba con el, recuerda todo el daño que te hizo, te abandono, te utilizo y cuando dejaste de entretenerlo se fue, te dejo a merced de enemigos que no eran tuyos, devuélvele el favor, acaba con su vida- un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta, pero no iba dirigido a la angelical voz, iba dirigido a Edward_

_-Di tus últimas palabras Cullen – dije esta no podía ser yo, yo nunca le diría algo así esto andaba mal, pero lo que termino de partir mi corazón fue las palabras que mi ángel pronuncio_

_-Perdón por todo el dolor, espero que algún día entiendas que fue por tu bien siempre te ame- comencé a sollozar y creí que la Bella que lo sostenía también, pero no fue así, se limito, o mejor dicho me limite a gruñir de nuevo_

_-Adiós Cullen, nos vemos en el infierno – y así lo destruí, acabe con Edward, una vez había sentido el dolor de estar sin Edward pero no se comparaba en nada, este dolor que sentía era devastador, creí que caería, que no me podría levantar, pero no me sorprendió ver que nada de eso pasaba, en lugar de parecer devastada me levante y camine hacia la oscuridad de donde me había hablado esa voz angelical, camine hasta que me encontré con una menuda figura, era un joven un joven muy apuesto, con un iris de un intenso rojo, me acerque y el me tomo por la cintura y poso sus labios sobre los míos con suavidad, quise alejarme pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía a mi, en lugar de separarme le correspondí, y al separarnos le susurre contra sus labios _

_-El trabajo esta hecho amor mio, jamás volveremos a preocuparnos por Cullen- esta vez fui yo quien lo beso _

_-Buen traba, digno de una Vulturi "_

Desperté gritando, estaba horrorizada, yo de verdad quería ser vampira, pero no si eso implicaba lastimarlo a el, por mas daño que me hiciera siempre lo amaría siempre seria el amor de mi vida, el único amor de mi vida.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta

-Bells, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – me levante y abrir la puerta, debí de haber tendido un aspecto horrible, porque sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y solo me abrazo

-Solo fue una pesadilla – dije pero comencé a sollozar

-Tranquila Bellie Bells, solo fue eso un sueño tranquila- suspire audiblemente

-Es que parecía tan real… - ¿debería de decirle que sabía de la naturaleza de su novio? ¿Y si ella no lo sabía? Si no lo sabía yo no la podía condenar, así que me mordí la lengua y seguí sollozando

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? – asentí

-Creo que es lo mejor aun es temprano

-Ya lo creo que si, todavía no amanece y mañana es domingo, así que te podrás levantar tarde- dijo eso saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me tumbe en la cama boca arriba, no iba a poder dormir, ni quería hacerlo, y pensar en el sueño no ayudaba mucho, así que me acerque a la mesita de noche y saque mi reproductor de discos, lo encendí, comenzó a sonar mi nana y comencé a sollozar, ansiaba ser vampira, era el motivo por el que seguía de pie, con vida, pero no podía imaginar la idea de lastimar a Edward.

Lo medite un poco, los Vulturis jamás me pedirían que lastimara a Edward, ni a ningún Cullen, ellos eran íntimos amigos de Carlisle, tal ves en nombre de esa amistad me transformarían y me dejarían ir, tal vez no me pedirían que me quedara, podría ser que se compadecieran de mi, quizá si no les era útil se limitarían a convertirme y dejarme en libertad, y así yo podría buscar a Edward, tal vez siendo hermosa y fuerte no necesitara de distracciones y si era así podría seguirlo, seriamos iguales y tal vez ahora sería diferente, tal vez ahora si me podría amar...

El domingo paso sin mayores problemas, acompañe a Ginna por las cosas para la semana y me dedique a limpiar a fondo el pequeño departamento, Ginna había insistido en que lo dejara así pero necesitaba ocuparme en algo, ahora me dirigía al trabajo, trabaja en una pequeña florería, el sueldo no era la gran cosa, pero podía ayudar a Ginna y comprar las cosas que necesitaba, además de que me ayudaba a practicar mi italiano.

Al llegar salude a la dueña, una adorable viejita.

-Buongiorno signora Lombardo –**(buenos días señora Lombardo)** la señora me miro regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa

- buongiorno Bella, arrivare in anticipo – **(buenos dias Bella, llegas temprano) **era facil hablar con ella, sencillo fluido, como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, me recordaba a mi abuela

-Penso che se – **(eso creo) **dije riendo levemente

-Bella, ora devo andare in modo da rimanere in carica – **(Bella, hoy tengo que salir asi que te quedaras a cargo) **la mire horrorizada, jamas me habia quedado sola atendiendo

-ma la signora, Cosa succede se non capisco? –** (pero señora, ¿si no entiendo?) **dije alzando una octava la voz

-Naturalmente si, se credete in non si lascia da solo, è anche molto importante lasciare –**( Claro que lo haras, si no creyera en ti no te dejaria sola, ademas es muy importante que salga)**

-d'accordo, spero di fare bene – **(de acuerdo, espero hacerlo bien) **suspire derrotada

-Naturalmente si, ora devo andare – **(claro que lo haras, ahora debo irme) **salio por la puerta, dejando el letrero de "aperto" puesto, hoy seria un dia muy largoo..

Estaba acomodando unas girnaldas de flores cuando escuche la campanita de la puerta sonar no me podia voltear a ver a quien habia entrado asi que le susurre

-mi consenta uno secondo- **(permitame un segundo)** debia terminar pronto con esto

-Chiaramente, se solo ho una domanda- **(claro que si, solo tengo una pregunta) **me dijo una aguda voz como campanillas,

-chiaro, fammi sapere – **(claro digame)** dije y un temblor recorrio mi cuerpo... esa voz

- Quali sono fiore preferito i Cullen? –** (¿cuales son las Flores favoritas de Cullen?) **me quede petrificada ¿habia escuchado bien? Deje las girnaldas y me gire diciendole

-Cosa? – **(¿Cómo dice?) **y mi asombro fue aun mayor cuando vi de quien se trataba, una hermosa pareja de querubines, debían de ser gemelos, ya que eran muy similares, dos ángeles era la descripción mas acertada, pero lo que mas me asombro, fue que el menudo joven era el de mi sueño, al que yo besaba

-Dejémonos de juegos Isabella, - dijo la pequeña chica – Demetri nos hablo sobre ti, nuestros amos lo han estado considerando, si quieres saber la respuesta ve mañana al despacho donde Ginna trabaja, escúchalo bien, no le digas nada a Ginna sobre esto- dijo dando media vuelta – Los Vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades - estaba en shock el chico me guiño un ojo y salió no sin antes decirme

-Vedremo tra poco, bellissima Isabella- **(nos veremos pronto, hermosa Isabella) **y asi se marcharon, y yo solo me deje caer en el sueldo.

Lo estaban considerando, per ¿iria? ¿Tendria el valor suficiente para ir?¿para enfrentarme a lo desconocido? Y en ese momento el hueco en mi pecho ardio recordandome su existencia, y en ese instante supe que si, que si lo haria, si tendria el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a lo desconocido, y que ya no me importaba nada, que si me lo pedian seria una Vulturi...

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... espero poder actualizar pronoto! pero como les dije no me he sentido muy bien...! pff...! una vida personal muy complicada, bueno nos leemos espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusto o no... jeje adios las qieroo besos**

**Bellavampirezza**


End file.
